Contrary (and Cliched) Couple
by AnnabethLuna
Summary: This will be a series of Rose/Scorpius oneshots, the Couple-That-Shouldn't-Be-And-Yet-Somehow-Is. Because the Weasleys are always rulebreakers.
1. Chapter 1

**I really like this couple because it seems so impossible at first, but then you start to think about it and realize, "When has this family ever followed rules?" So I decided to write a Rose/Scorpius of my own. I don't own them.**

Her parents thought that the first time she ever saw him was at King's Cross station, on her first day of school, but they were wrong.

Her father thought that she would obey his half-joking command and start up the traditional rivalry between Weasleys and Malfoys which had existed for generations already, but he was wrong about that, too.

All of her aunts and uncles thought that she didn't take much notice of him, because he was never mentioned in her letters home, in a good way or a bad way, and most of them agreed that that was the best, but they were wrong as well.

Her aunt Ginny thought that, when she was a teenager and wanted to rebel against her parents, she would date him and make a big show about it, but, like all the others, she was wrong.

Her mother secretly thought, ever since the first day at King's Cross station, that she would fall in love with him, and she was the only one who was right.

The first time Rose Weasley ever saw Scorpius Malfoy was not a King's Cross station, but it was in the middle of a crowded Diagon Alley when they were both nine years old.

It was late July, and it was hot and sticky, and Rose had begged to go along with the Potters when they went to Diagon Alley to get James's things for his first year of school, but she was regretting it now. Too many people had decided to go out today, and of course as soon as they saw the Potters, and uncle Harry with his famous scar, things snowballed, and somehow reporters appeared on the scene, and it was just _too hot_ to deal with any of this, thought Rose, as she wiped her forehead for about the thirty-thousandth time that day, and then she turned around and saw a boy about her age standing right next to her.

"Hi," he said, giving her a smile that revealed three missing teeth and made his gray eyes light up. He stuck out his hand to her, not timid at all. "I'm Scorpius."

"Hi," she said shyly back, shaking his hand hesitantly. "I'm Rose."

"Scorpius!" came a shrill voice from somewhere in the melee, and Rose turned to see a pretty woman who was obviously his mother heading toward them. She grabbed Scorpius by the other hand and started to pull him away.

"Bye, Rose!" called Scorpius loudly, flashing the killer smile again. "It was nice to meet you!"

"Bye," she said quietly, but she didn't know if he'd heard her.

She had never seen him again until that day at King's Cross station – obviously, the children of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wouldn't have much occasion to get to know each other at any play groups or social gatherings – and as soon as she spotted him, she felt herself relax a little bit. She had never forgotten that day at Diagon Alley, and was thrilled to get to know him this year. But then when her parents started talking about the Malfoys, Rose was shocked. She didn't understand how this boy could be as bad as the stories she'd always heard about the Malfoys. He'd been so friendly before! People change, she decided, and she nodded along with everything her father said, but she didn't take in a word of it.

Later on, she bumped into him on the train – actually bumped into him, with her trunk and everything, staggered back and sat down hard. She'd hit her head on her trunk when she fell, and tears were welling up in her eyes, but then there was that hand reaching down to help her up. "Hi, Rose."

She blinked back the tears, and looked up to see that smile again. "Hi, Scorpius," she said, taking his hand with a sense of déjà vu.

He didn't let go of her hand once she was on her feet, just waited until she'd got ahold of her trunk and pulled her after him through the train. "Want to find a compartment?" he asked.

"I said I'd meet Al," she said, "but if you want you can sit with us?"

"Albus Potter?" he asked, and a strange expression crossed his face. "My dad said I'm not supposed to be friends with him."

She pulled her hand out of his and put it on her hip, looking him straight in the eyes. "My dad said I'm not supposed to be friends with _you_," she said.

"Are you going to listen to him?" The smile was back, but this time with a cheeky edge to it, almost daring.

She shrugged. "Only if you give me a reason to."

His grin grew wider. "Let's go find Al."

They became friends right away, Scorpius and Rose and Al. They never told their parents, because they didn't want to deal with all the conversations and questions which would surely arise. But they didn't mind the secrecy – they all agreed it was necessary. And they were all together in Gryffindor, which disappointed Scorpius's father but not Rose's and Al's. The three of them were often seen laughing together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room.

But they never told their families about their friendship. James knew, because he saw them at school, and then later on Lily and Hugo as well, but they didn't tell anyone, because they understood. And during the holidays, summer and winter, they told their families only the stories about the two of them, Rose and Albus, and their friendship with Scorpius was something the five cousins could giggle about when they were alone, only the five of them and away from the rest of the family. And they corresponded with him, but they told their owls to take the letters directly to them, and only to them, so that no one would find out.

They felt their families would see it as a betrayal of sorts, even though they knew it wasn't, and feared that their families would make them end their friendship. And they couldn't bear to break up their trio. So they kept it a secret for years, and when they wrote letters home, they wrote only about their classes, and the things they missed, and the teachers they liked, and about their cousins. Never about Scorpius.

And during her fifth year, Rose started to notice something changing about their friendship. She was looking at him too much, and too long. Stealing glances over the steam rising from her cauldron during potions. Forgetting to take notes in History of Magic because she was too busy staring at the way his growing blond hair spilled over his neck as he dozed on his desk. She'd find that she couldn't even study – for Rose, a rare occurrence – because she was too busy watching him roar with laughter at something Al had said. She watched him grin at her over his cup of hot chocolate in winter, and got the urge to wipe away the little fleck of whipped cream on his lip with her finger.

Sometimes she felt like Al noticed these things, because after flinching back to consciousness she'd see him giving her a knowing look or an evil smile. But she never told anyone, even when she did feel rebellious. Because if she told her family, they'd question her and embarrass her and make her stop being friends with him. And if she told him, he wouldn't feel the same way, she just knew it, and he'd just look at her and then laugh it off, but he would never trust her again.

And then one day, she was walking down the hallway, on the way to the library, and not looking where she was going, and she ran into someone, hard. As she looked up from the ground, she felt another strong wave of déjà vu wash through her as that familiar hand reached down to help her up.

"Hey," she breathed as he helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that, I just" – and then his lips were on hers, and the rest of her sentence was lost.

The kiss was soft, warm, and sweet, everything Rose could have wanted in a first kiss. And when he pulled back and she opened her eyes, Scorpius flashed her the smile again – but this time it was a little different. Tentative. Unsure, the way it had never been before. As though he was asking if it was all right. If they were still friends. "You just what?" he asked.

"I forgot," she said, breath coming quicker than before. "Doesn't matter anyway." She smiled up at him and took his hand, and they walked back to the common room together.

The next morning, Al gave them hell for it when he found out, but he promised not to tell anyone. None of them told anyone. She wasn't with him because she wanted to rebel. She was with him because she wanted _him._

Stepping off the Hogwarts Express for the last time, at the end of seventh year, she held his hand tightly, fighting back the tears. This was the end. The end of sitting in the Gryffindor common room, laughing until her sides ached. The end of reading in the library until late at night, and then dodging Filch on the way back to the common room at midnight. The end of childhood.

"Scorpius," she said, wiping away a stray tear, "I don't want this to be the end of _us._"

He pressed a soft kiss into her hair, let go of her hand, and slid his arm around her. "Then let's not let it," he said.

As they walked forward and found her family, Rose tensed, but Scorpius didn't release her. "No," he said softly. "This is the end of school. The end of secrets."

"Okay," she said, and wrapped her arm around him as well, holding him tightly.

Years later, looking up at him through a haze of tears and surrounded by blinding white, she stroked the new ring on her finger and choked out, "I do." He leaned down and kissed her, and everything disappeared – they weren't there anymore, weren't in the middle of this huge, decorated building, weren't surrounded by their family and relatives. They were in the middle of a crowd of people in Diagon Alley, _Hi, I'm Scorpius,_ and then on the Hogwarts Express, _Are you going to listen to him?_ And then in the corridor, their first kiss, and then climbing out of the Hogwarts Express and talking to her parents, _Yes, we've been friends for a really long time_, and Al, Al the best man, _Honestly, Uncle Ron, they're perfect together; he's my friend, too_ and then her father, finally looking at them and sighing and _Well, I don't want to lose you, Rosie_, and then all the flashbacks disappeared as they broke apart, and she looked up and saw the love she felt mirrored in his eyes. Everyone was clapping and cheering, but she didn't notice. She was too riveted on his face, as it split into that same wide grin he'd flashed her the first time he'd ever seen her. And in the crowd, her mother was sitting, watching them, wiping her eyes but feeling smug at the same time because out of all of their family, she'd been the only one who was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile since I wrote about these two! And while I know this isn't really romantic, I figured I'd add some Al/Scorpius friendship. I don't own anything.**

"You're an idiot," announced Al, pushing aside Scorpius' bed hangings without bothering to give any sign of his presence.

"_You're_ an idiot," replied Scorpius, his voice slightly muffled by the arm lying across his face which he hadn't bothered to remove upon hearing Al's voice.

Al didn't reply for awhile, so finally with a groan Scorpius dragged his arm away from his face to see that Al was staring at him in disbelief. He did have to admit that that comeback had been terrible – he was tired, okay?

When Al continued to not say anything, Scorpius let out a heavy, long-suffering sigh. "Fine, I'll bite. Why am I an idiot." He said it like a statement, not a question.

"Because you didn't tell me you like Rose," answered Albus, without missing a beat.

Scorpius choked on air and started coughing uncontrollably while Al, being the wonderful and caring friend he was, cracked up laughing.

"_What?_" spluttered Scorpius finally, once his coughing had subsided and he had finished gasping for breath. "Why on earth do you - ?"

"Really, Scorp, it's no big deal," answered Al easily, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't mind you liking my cousin – now, if I was James, you'd really have a problem" –

"I don't like Rose!" cried Scorpius, throwing his hands into the air. "I mean, not like that, anyway."

"Oh really." Al grinned like an evil mastermind. "Then why is your face so red?"

Scorpius flopped back onto his pillows and covered his eyes with his hand again. However, he managed to maintain his poise. "Maybe because I almost died a minute ago, no thanks to you, dear friend?"

"Hmm." Al seemed to be considering this. Then he flung himself down onto the bed beside Scorpius, so hard the bedsprings creaked ominously, and said, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, you're wrong," said Scorpius stubbornly.

"You wish I was wrong," said Al, just as stubbornly.

"I don't need to wish, because you are wrong!"

"Yeah, well" –

"What are you two arguing about?"

Scorpius' hangings bulged as a fist pushed against them. It was Rose's version of "knocking" – since she was allowed into their dormitory but they not into hers, she always made sure to knock before joining them.

Scorpius went bright red and Al smirked. But before Al could say – or do – anything potentially disastrous, Rose's voice rang out again. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," said Scorpius quickly before Al could get a word in edgewise, and Rose pushed open the curtain and headed in to sit on the bed with them. Al's smile was far, far too evil now, and Scorpius considered pushing him off the bed, but at that moment Rose's hand accidentally knocked into his arm and he all but forgot Al completely.

"Oops, sorry, Scorp," she said, grinning at him – his heart did a little flip – and then leaning back on her hands. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered there's a prefect meeting in ten minutes."

"Oh, my" – Scorpius smacked a hand to his forehead. He'd completely forgotten. "Thanks so much for coming to remind me." Frantically he looked himself up and down – robes disheveled, socks mismatched, hair definitely sticking up all over the place. If McGonagall saw this –

"I'll head out so you can get ready," laughed Rose, shoving his shoulder lightly. "See you there?"

"Yeah," breathed Scorpius. "Right."

Shooting one last smile over her shoulder – his breath hitched – Rose turned and left.

Al had the courtesy to wait until her footsteps had faded before bursting out with, "You li-ike her," in the same singsong voice a twelve-year-old would use.

As they were fifteen, Scorpius did not find this appropriate. "Do not," he grumbled, equally childishly, searching for his other sock.

"Oh yeah? Well, you didn't just die this time – so explain away your tomato-colored face now, liar!" mocked Al.

_Damn._

This required drastic measures. Time for full names.

"Shut up, Albus Severus!" Scorpius glared at him.

"Make me, Scorpius Hyperion." Al was unfazed. This was the problem with having a name just as horrible as your best friend's. You couldn't make fun of them for theirs.

"Ugh, seriously, Al, shut up."

"Not until you admit you're head over heels for Rosie."

"I am not head over heels for her!"

"No, you're worse!"

Running a comb through his hair, Scorpius checked his watch. "I have to go." He glared at Al again. "Just leave it."

"Oh, I'll leave it," said Al, the wicked smile creeping onto his face again, "but I bet you anything James and Hugo won't." And before Scorpius could say another word, Albus had jumped up from the bed and shoved through the curtains. Scorpius could hear his feet pounding on the stairs as he ran down to the common room, yelling, "JAMES!"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Comb still in his hand, Scorpius tore after him.


End file.
